Ray's Therapy Session
by AngelHiwatari
Summary: It was that time of the month once again for Ray. It was time for all the stress from beyblade battling to be washed away with only a strong massage as well as another special session.......click to continue


It was that time of the month once again for Ray. It was time for all the stress from beyblade battling to be washed away with only a strong massage as well as another special session. The session he enjoyed the most was being tickled for an hour. Being tickled relaxed Ray completely after it was all over.

Ray left for the therapy clinic from Tyson's Grandfather's dojo, smiling to himself. After walking for 10 minutes, Ray arrived at the clinic and took his shoes off, it was policy after all. The receptionist looked up from her work and greeted him with a gentle smile.  
STACY: Welcome back, Ray. Are we having the usual today?  
Ray nodded and smiled back at Stacy, the receptionist.  
RAY: Yeah, but just the tickling session this time. I am not that sore to have a massage.  
STACY: Very well. Your tickler is waiting for you down the hall and to your left.  
RAY: Thanks, Stacy.  
Ray then walked down the hallway that was next to the receptionist desk and took a left, opening the door. Ray was greeted by a smiling young woman in a nurse's outfit, sitting on a cushioned examination table fitted with cuffs for his wrists and ankles  
ANGEL: Hmhm the usual work the way down, Ray.  
RAY: Lol you know me very well.  
ANGEL: I should. You are my favorite after all.  
&Ray blushed a bit as he walked over to the table that Angel had now slipped off of. Ray then pulled himself up onto the table and laid down. Angel then walked over to the door and locked it so no one could interrupt this special session. She then walked back to the table and started a timer that read an hour and 5 minutes before it began to count down. She then softly secured the cuffs around Ray's limbs, making sure to give him some room to struggle and not get burns.  
ANGEL: Ready, Ray?  
Ray nodded and closed his eyes as Angel made her move. Angel moved her fingers under Ray's sleeveless shirt and began to lightly stroke all of her fingers over the sensitive skin that Ray's arms had always protected. There was no protection this time now to stop the teasing that was now surging through Ray's skin to his brain.  
RAY: ……XD……..Ohohohohohohoh mahahahan! Hehehehahahahaha!  
ANGEL:giggles Look at this. Already giggling and I have only just begun.  
RAY: Yehehehehahahah! I knohohohow! Tehehehehehahahahaha!  
Angel picked and teased at Ray's armpits for a good 5 minutes before she stopped and walked over to his side.  
ANGEL: hmhmhm, now on to some good old belly laughs.  
RAY: teasing hehehehe Do we hahave to?  
ANGEL: yes we do.  
As Angel says "do" she spidered her fingers over his now jiggling and quivering toned tummy, smiling to herself as the belly laughs that she wanted poured from Ray's open mouth.  
RAY: Ohohohohohohoh Nohohohoho! Hahahahahahaha! Stahahahahap thahahahat! Hahahahahaha!  
Ray's empty pleas for mercy fell on Angel's deaf ears. Angel had no intention of stopping this soon and Ray knew that as well as didn't want it to stop either.  
ANGEL: Come on, little Ray. Laugh your heart out for me.  
RAY: Ohohohohohohoh mahahahahahan! GAHAHAhahahahahaha! Ohohohohoh nohohohoho! Yohohohou fohohohound ihihihit! EEEEEhahahahahahahahaha!  
ANGEL: That I did and I believe I'll play right here for a while too.  
RAY: Yohohohou're sohohoho cruhuhuhuehehehehel! GAHahahahahahaha!  
Angel just smiled to herself as she played with the spot she had found. What Ray was referring to was his hidden and very ticklish navel. Angel always found his navel and knew just how to get the best laughs out of him that she loved to hear.  
ANGEL: Oh! Am I now?  
Angel smirked as she wiggled her manicured index finger deeper into Ray's innie. Ray squealed out in response.  
RAY: GAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahaha! YEHEhehehehes! YOHOhohou ARE! Hehehehehehahahahaha!  
Angel just laughed at Ray's empty accusations as she relented to just stroking the rim of his navel which was just enough to keep Ray giggling and squirming under her finger.  
ANGEL: Are we having fun, Ray?  
RAY: Yehehehes. Yohohou're sohoho goohoohood at thihihis.  
ANGEL: True but I am your only tickler. I know every spot on this body of yours and just how to get it.  
RAY: Vehehehehehery Truhuhuhuhuhue! Hehehehehehehehe!  
Angel stopped her teasing and went to the sink to give Ray a cup of water. She then walked back and undone Ray's wrist cuffs.  
ANGEL: Here is some water from you, Ray.  
RAY: Thank you, Angel.  
Ray grabbed the cup and drank down the water till there was but a drop of water left. Angel then took the cup and refilled it half way. Ray finished that as well and laid back down. Angel then recuffed him down and looked at the remaining time on the clock. There was only 20 minutes left.  
ANGEL: smiles looks like it is finale time.  
RAY: Oh great XD  
Angel then walked into her office and walked back out ,bringing out a small box with her. She then pulled up a short stool at Ray's feet and opened the box. It was a tickler's dream box, it had feathers of all sizes, paintbrushes from small to large, and an electric toothbrush to torment the ticklish underside of toes. Angel then picked up a small blue jay feather and stroked up and down Ray's left sole. Ray's sole jumped at first and then twitched about in reaction to the softness of the feather.  
RAY: Hehe come on, Angel hehe no starting with the feather plehehease. It tihihickles soho muhuch.  
ANGEL: That is exactly the whole point. Now, Ray, I have 19 minutes on these soles of yours and you are going to feel each treasure my box holds for you.  
RAY: Ohohoh greheheahahat. Tehehehehehe.  
ANGEL: knowing that he was being sarcastic Hehe I know. Isn't it great? -  
RAY: Cohohome ohohon. Uhuhuse sohohomethihihing elehehese. That sohoho tihihickles.  
ANGEL: ok then  
After the feather stopped teasing Ray's sole, Ray felt it was a good time to prepare what was to come. Angel loved to get a good laugh out of him before the session was over. Ray did not have much time to prepare. Ray felt his big toe being pulled away slightly from the others and then the soft bristles of the tiniest brush Angel had in her box. The reaction was immediate from Ray.  
RAY: Ohohohohoh nohohohohoho! Hahahahaha! Nohohohohot the pahahahaihihihintbruhuhush! Hahahahahahaha!  
Angel relished in Ray's peals of laughter as she pulled all of Ray's toes on his left sole back and swished the brush back and forth under Ray's toes.  
RAY: Lehehehehehahahahave! Lehehehehahahahahave my tohohoes alohohone, mehehehehahahahanie! Gahahahahaha!  
ANGEL: Hmhmhm I think not, Ray. These cute tootsies of yours are just asking for me to tease them.  
RAY: Nohohoho, thehehey're nohohohot. Yohohohou lihihihie!  
ANGEL: Of course -YOU- wouldn't hear them. You're laughing of course.  
RAY: PLEHEHEhehahahahase Angehehehel!  
ANGEL: smiles Alright then, Ray.  
Angel lets go of Ray's wiggling toes and strokes the little paintbrush side to side across Ray's left instep and arch with her left hand as her right hand reaches for the electric toothbrush.  
RAY: as his left sole wiggles and bats at the paintbrush Thihihis rehehehehahahahally tihihickles yohohou knohohohow! GAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha! Whahahahat is that!ANGEL: Meet my electric toothbrush. brushes his right heel with the toothbrush Your soles are quite dirty in some areas from the floor. I must clean them now  
RAY: NOHOHOhohohohahahahahahahahahaha! struggles in his bonds Nohohohohohohohoho plehehehehahahahahahase!  
I'll cleheheheahahahan thehehem mysehehehelf! Hahahahahahaha!  
ANGEL: No. You can't reach them the way you are so I'll do them. Almost done, Ray.  
RAY: Gahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
The buzzer goes off as time is up for the tickling session. Angel shuts off the electric toothbrush and puts her tools away, back into the office. Angel then comes back out and lets Ray up and helps him outside to his shoes.  
RAY: hehehe Thanks Angel that really hit the spot.  
ANGEL: Happy to help, Ray. See you next time when you need a relaxation session. I'll be waiting.  
Ray then puts his shoes back on and hugs Angel as she hugs back. Ray then stood up, waved goodbye to Angel and walked back to the dojo with a very happy smile on his face as he went to his room.  
MAX: I wonder where he goes to each month that leaves him so happy.  
TYSON: Me too so we will follow him next month. If this place leaves Ray this relaxed and happy I definitely want in on it.  
MAX: Yeah, me too.

( Will Max and Tyson remember to follow Ray next month? If they do remember, will they be able to handle what they are getting themselves into? Find out next time on Beyblade!)


End file.
